Question: Expand.
Solution: Let's rewrite with double distribution: $\phantom{=}(-a+1)(5a+6)$ $=-a(5a+6) +1(5a+6)$ Now we can multiply : $=-5a^2-6a+5a+6$ Simplify: $-5a^2-a+6$